


Even Better Than Can Town

by SybLaTortue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/pseuds/SybLaTortue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manipulating your friends has never been so harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Better Than Can Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nachttour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachttour/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> it was so fun to think up of a way for these two to chill together~ like, how can they Plan & Control Stuff without the stakes being high and stressful? Sims games was the solution.
> 
> ~~also pls don't mind Hal's flirting, he just has no respect for the pale bonding happening behind him.~~


End file.
